


What's Up With this Frerard Shit?

by JinxedRose



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedRose/pseuds/JinxedRose
Summary: Bandit Way has completely normal parents. That is, until she finds out that her dad did some pretty questionable shit with the short rhythm guitarist of her father's band.Bandit's goal is the figure out what the fuck's up.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to take a little break from We're All Going To Hell.

**Bandit Way - May 26th, 2024**

"Bandit, I can't believe you turn 14 tomorrow!" Her father, Gerard Way, former lead singer of My Chemical Romance and now the writer of the comic series Doom Patrol, said as he dropped her off at middle school.

"It was bound to come," Bandit said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She gave her dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek before stepping out of the car, and slamming the door.

Gerard rolled down the window on the passenger's side calling after Bandit, "I love you Bandit! Have a great day at school."

"Love you too Dad," Bandit called back, and Gerard rolled up the window, driving away from the school. Bandit watched as the car faded into the distance, and then started walking up to the middle school, looking for her friends.

Bandit quickly spotted her best friend, Lain Joseph-Dun, adopted daughter of Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun, the members of Twenty One Pilots. She was on her phone, leaning against a pole. Bandit ran up to her, "Hey Lain!

Lain looked up from her phone to see who was talking to her. When she saw it was her best friend, she said, "Hey Bandit!" and then continued typing on her phone.

"Do you want to head to our lockers?" Bandit asked.

Lain responded, "Yeah, just a second, I just want to finish this tweet really quickly."

Bandit said, "Sure," and pulled her phone out of her backpack, opening up twitter as well. She scrolled through her feed before her phone buzzed, showing Lain's latest tweet. She liked it before shoving her phone back in her backpack's side pocket.

The two then headed to their lockers, which were located right by their homeroom. Bandit spun her lock to her code, which was 3 to the right, 22 to the left, and 13 to the right again. She shoved her backpack in the locker, and pulled out her Algebra and English textbooks and binders. Bandit also grabbed her string backpack, and transferred her phone and pencil pouch to it, before slamming her locker shut and locking it again.

She waited for Lain to lock her locker, and the two set off to their homeroom, Algebra. The two sat down in the back of the classroom, putting their Algebra textbook and binder on their desk before shoving their other class's stuff under their desks. Bandit also grabbed her pencil pouch from her string backpack, and before Lain could ask for one, passed a pencil to her.

"Thanks Bandit," Lain said as the bell rang for homeroom to start. A few kids came streaming through the door, late, and the teacher gave them a glare as she marked them late.

The class went by in a blur, as they were just reviewing for the exam. Bandit just spent the period passing notes with Lain, not bothering to pay attention. The bell rang, and Bandit packed up her stuff before heading to her next class, English. Lain caught up to her in the hallway. Although Lain didn't have the same teacher as Bandit, the classrooms were still close together, so they walked together.

Bandit waved a goodbye to Lain as she headed into her English class. That class was just as fast as Algebra. Her teacher was having them perform Hamilton to review for the exam, and Bandit was playing the part of Eliza Schulyer. She had truly inherited her father's singing ability, hitting every note, almost sounding exactly like Phillipa Soo.

On her way to Art, she was pulled into a classroom by her hair. It was a huge, blonde haired, green eyed bloke. He snarled in her face, "Did you know your father is a faggot?"

Bandit raised her head so she could make eye contact with him, and she asked, "Where's your proof?"

"Look up 'Frerard' on YouTube, and there you'll see video of your father being a disgusting fag." He said, and let go of her hair. Bandit ran out of the classroom and headed to Art.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, Bandit not remembering anything. She kept on trying to convince herself that it wasn't true, but she had to wait until she got home for her to confirm it's just a rumor.

When the bell rang for school to end, Bandit practically ran out of school, and sprinted home. She unlocked the door to the her house, and raced to her bedroom, grabbing her computer off her desk and sitting on her bed. She typed in her password, and opened Google Chrome.

Bandit tentively typed 'Frerard' in the search bar. She forced herself to click the search button, and instantly, hundreds of thousands of results appeared. It was a fanfiction website that appeared at first, and Bandit quickly dismissed it, knowing that fans just do that, it doesn't have to be true. Remembering the bloke told her to check YouTube, she clicked the video tab, and watched the first video, just expecting a slideshow of her father and some other guy, not an actual video.

She started watching it, watching her father singing. He started walking to the rhythm guitarist, Frank Iero, Bandit remembered, and she then gasped as he grabbed Frank by his hair, pulling him into a kiss, that could have escalated into a make out session, but then her father pushed Frank away and continued to sing.

She then heard the door open, and her father shout, "Bandit, I'm home!" Bandit quickly shut her laptop as Gerard then walked into the room.

"Bandit, how was your day?" Gerard asked, with a warm smile on his face.

"Oh, nothing special," she said.

"Your mom will be home in about an hour or so. We're going to have burgers for dinner."

"Cool, well I'm going to start studying."

"Okay honey," He said, and turned to walk out of her room.

"Hey Dad?" Bandit asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Bandit?" Gerard said, some curiosity in his face.

Bandit quickly spoke, "So, I saw some videos on YouTube of you kissing that rhythm guitarist in your band, y'know, Frank." Gerard looked speechless, "So I was wandering what that was about?"

Gerard's face turned stone cold, "Continue studying. Dinner's in two hours."

**Gerard Way - May 26th, 2024**

_She knows, I can't believe she knows, how did she even figure it out,_ Gerard thought as he raced out of Bandit's room. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the only person who could help him with this.

Frank Iero.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O SHIT WADDUP
> 
> I am successfully doing daily updates be proud of me :)
> 
> Anyways I'll update this everyday now, maybe extend it after 5 chapters if y'all really like it, as well as continue my main fanfic.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter, @RoseJinxed

**__Gerard Way - May 26th, 2023**

His heart was pounding as he pressed call on Frank's phone number. The three rings that followed were agonizing, as Gerard feared he would have to leave Frank a voicemail, and this was a true emergency.

His heart stopped when the line went silent for a quick second, and then he bears Frank's heavy breathing, showing he had just sprinted to grab the phone. "Hey Gee,"

"Hey Frank, this is a true emergency," Gerard said

Frank immediately got worried at the panic in Gerard's voice, and he asked, "What was is it, are you and Lindsey getting a divorce? Is Mikey okay? Is Bandit getting bullied at school?"

"Bandit asked me about the videos of us kissing and doing other antics on stage," Gerard explained, and he heard Frank go dead silent.

"Shit," Frank said, and Gerard could hear him pounding his fist that wasn't holding the phone against the wall.

"We knew our kids were going to find out eventually. I just didn't expect it to be so soon," Gerard said.

"When did you think it was going to happen? Bandit is thirteen, almost fourteen for crying out loud," Frank asked, somewhat disappointed in Gerard, as well as puzzled.

"I don't know, but at least high school?" Gerard said, wincing when he realized how wrong he was, and then bracing himself for Frank's rant.

"Gee, Bandit literally has the internet at her disposal. Fanfiction websites, YouTube videos, and Google don't care who they're helping or decieving. While you're talking to me right now, she's looking at more stuff about us. More interviews, more videos, more pictures, and disgusting fanfictions that still ship us, even though the band broke up because we broke up."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"She doesnt have to know what she doesn't ask, so just answer all the questions she asks. It's simple Gee."

"You're right. Thanks Frank." Gerard said gratefully. (and smiling, but Frank didn't have to know that)

"You're welcome. It's nice to know that I helped you out." Frank said, which caused Gerard to blush.

 _Thank God I didn't FaceTime him_ , Gerard thought as he ended the call. He then walked back into Bandit's room. She was entranced by something on her computer screen, and didn't notice Gerard's presence until he cleared his throat, causing her to jump and shut her laptop quickly.

"Bandit, I'm ready to answer any questions you have about me and Frank."

Bandit did not hesitate before asking, "Did you have a relationship with Frank?"

Gerard gave a sigh at that question, having known that it would be the first question she would ask. He then got it over with, quickly explaining. "Yes. We started dating after we first kissed on stage."

"It was during a concert, correct?" Bandit asked, and Gerard nodded his head, blushing a little.

"Were you married to Mom at that time?" Bandit continued, and Gerard nodded to that as well.

"Why'd you do it then?" Bandit asked, knowing how much her parents loved each other.

"It was mostly just for stage antics at the time, and I had explained that to Lindsey. She understood, as she was the bassist of Mindless Self Indulgence and had been on tour, but then Frank confronted me in the tour van while everyone else was alseep." Gerard said, hesitatant on telling her what happened that night on the tour van. He prayed that she wouldn't ask what happened

"What happened then?" Bandit asked

"He told me that he liked the kiss, and then I also admitted I somewhat enjoyed it. That night ended with us making out for a considerable amount of time after we said we wanted to be in a relationship."

"You never told anyone though," Bandit said stone-faced. She still couldn't believe that Gerard had cheated on Lindsey.

"Yes, but people still shipped us nonetheless. Fanfictions were made, questions were asked, videos were created, but we never gave it away."

"When did your relationship end?" Bandit said, knowing that it couldn't have continued with Gerard being holed up all day in his studio drawing for Doom Patrol.

"It ended when the band publicly broke up. March 22nd, 2013. A little over ten years ago."

Bandit opened her mouth to ask another question, but the two heard the door open, and Lindsey call out, "GEE! BANDIT! I'M HOME!"

"I'm in Bandit's room!" Gerard called out to his wife, and Lindsey peeked in the doorframe.

"What's going on in here?" She said with a smile on her face.

Gerard gave her a tight smile before responding, "Just having a nice little father-daughter chat before her big day tomorrow."

Lindsey clapped excitedly, "Oh Bandit, we have a great big surprise for you tomorrow!" she said. She kissed Gerard on the cheek and hugged Bandit, and then said, "I'm going to start on dinner."

As soon as Lindsey left the room, Bandit glared at Gerard, "You're lying to mom."

Gerard then panicked and ran out of the room, fleeing to his studio, slamming the door and locking it with an audible click.

He sat at his desk and buried his face in his hands. _Why did I lie to Lindsey?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter for updates @RoseJinxed
> 
> Hope y'all loved it! Every single comment and kudos warms my heart. Love you all! 
> 
> -xoxo Jinx


End file.
